


The Five Things Iris Only Says to Barry

by CrazybyChoice



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Iris West says five phrases to her boyfriend during one of their many sexual escapades.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut. It is WestAllen so of course there's some fluff mixed in since they are the fluffiest couple ever. I was watching a YouTube 50 Reasons to ship WestAllen video(I love lists) and I came up with my own version of a WestAllen list. I should be embarrassed to have created such smut, but here's my depravity displayed for WestAllen stans to see! Please review and tell me what you think!

Empty, incomplete and wanton. Those are the only words that even come close to describing how Iris West feels when her boyfriend prematurely withdraws his hardened member from her molten core just to tease her. His shaft is long, proud, and gleaming from her slickness in their dim lit bedroom. Iris is naked and writhing on their cream colored bedding. A thin layer of sweat clings to her skin, and she is literally clawing at the sheets and mewing to have him to return to the place he truly belongs. But he hesitates for a brief moment. He hovers above her, props up on his elbows, and takes a second to fully appreciate the gift he is receiving. He catches her amber like eyes with his emerald ones and silently thanks God for blessing him with the living personification of true love.

 

The moment is over as quickly as it started. He's now massaging her clit with the bulbous head of his glistening cock, while alternating between licking and sucking on her perfect tiny russet tinted nipples. Iris feels ripples of pleasure rolling through her abdomen and a throb in her sex. Her hips undulate, chasing the spark that her lover has ignited from within her very soul. Iris moans loudly and utters the word she's never said to anyone in the throes of passion. She reaches between their bodies, grasps at his searing flesh and shakingly begs, “Please!”.

 

Iris will not be denied for long. She wraps her toned mocha colored arms around her lanky pale lover and pulls him down to her. She leaves wet kisses on the side of his freckled neck until she grabs his face and meets his pink swollen lips with hers. Iris then licks the seam of his lips with the tip of her moist tongue, willing him to kiss her. When he answers back and takes control of the kiss she realizes she may very well be over her head. The kiss that was once slow and sweet becomes insistent and messy as he plunges his hardness back into the center of her womanhood. Iris arches into him, trying in vain to force a tempo change, but he seems content to torture her with slow but deep thrusts.

 

They continue to kiss and move together while breathing each other in and relishing in the pure bliss that will eventually come. She matches him thrust for thrust. Moving her lower body to grind out as much pleasure as she can, but the slow burn is eating her alive. She feels as though she'll die if she doesn't find her release soon, but he is purposely ignoring her signals. Iris digs the heels of her bare feet into her lover’s muscular back and runs her hands down to his ass and whispers into the sex filled air, “Faster!”.

 

He grunts and quickens his pace some, but Iris can tell that he's holding back and she is determined to have all of him. She has seen this man vibrate his entire body and even control every molecule in his body to phase through buildings, but he is cautious with her. No wonder she had a hard time associating her boyfriend with the powerful speedster he really is. Iris offers him encouragement as he pumps his lean hips into the cradle of her legs. “Come on, baby! Don't hold back. Fuck me like you really want. I promise you won't break me.” She says and then licks and nibbles on the shell of his ear.

 

With that Iris finds herself with her legs up on his shoulders and his hands firmly on her both sides of her ribcage to hold her in place. He increases his speed again and her breath gets caught in her lungs. He increases his speed once more and is hitting her G-spot with every splintering thrust. He is slamming his cock into the silkiness of her pussy at Superhuman speed. The grip he has on her torso becomes bruising and Iris is barely hanging on. She feels the electricity flowing from him into every one of her pores. A trail of heat emanates from the top of her spine throughout her entire body and then he taps into the Speed Force and starts to vibrate. Iris feels her body clench and fracture around his rod. The tension in her belly has erupted and white light interrupts her vision as she shouts for all to hear, “I'm cumming!’.

 

He hasn't even broken a sweat and he's on a mission to give the woman that he loves exactly what she asked for, but Iris is a mess. Her tresses are plastered to her forehead and the sides of her face. She is thrashing and trying to center herself before she floats away, but he won't let up. He is plowing into her with his vibrating magical dick. Fucking her through her orgasm and still increasing his speed and force. Her legs are now jelly and lay splayed open by his hands as he watches himself piston in and out of her body as her orgasms continue and roll one into another, into another until he loses count. Iris’s wetness is leaking down her thighs from cumming so much and the sight of that alone almost finishes him, but he perseveres.

 

He places both of her delicate wrists in one of his huge hands and pins them above her head and places his other hand at the juncture of her sopping sex. He is now bent on showing her that she belongs to him completely. Mind, body and soul. He is proving to her that all of him belongs to her too. He vibrates the pads of his three fingers atop of her engorged pearl, but never stops moving within her and takes her to another plane of euphoria. Iris has never been so thoroughly fucked in her entire life. She has no conscious control over anything happening to her body. When her body jolts from the sensation of the added vibrations she begins to cry and her womb releases one final time, then she soaks them both in warm spurts of her cum. At this he loses it and fills her with his hot seed. Quivering and on the verge of passing out Iris opens her eyes and pants, “I love you, Barry Allen!” And he simply replies, “I love you too!”

 


End file.
